Halloween Kisses
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: Halloween is around the corner, and what better way for Sheamus to celebrate it with a certain Boston man messing with his feelings? Cenamus pairing (John Cena/Sheamus) Happy Halloween all!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Halloween Kisses

**Author: **YamixYuugiLover

**Pairing: **John CenaxSheamus (slight mentions of John/Nikki and Punk/Jericho)

**Summary: **Halloween is around the corner, and what better way for Sheamus to celebrate it with a certain Boston man messing with his feelings?

**Rating:** T; PG-13 for now; will turn to R; Mature in later chapters!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own WWE, or any of the characters that I play with as shown.

**Warnings: **Mentions of a little violence, and Cenamus fluff. This is in Sheamus' POV btw! :D (Doing this story in Sheamus' POV and the second chapter is in John's POV; will be switching up between them for this story.)

_AN: Hello all! I'm so DAMN sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories lately. x.x -is shot down- I've been so busy with RL and shit, and I've been rping on Tumblr like a mofo. This story is dedicated to my wifey Jenny (To celebrate our one year rping our Cenamus OTP ship together) and to ladynights104 (Going to nickname you Lady cause yeah) for being an amazing person to talk to in general and for the Cenamus feels your stories still give me. ;3 I WILL update Love Bites for you, PROMISE! But for now, enjoy this story I have written, and know that the smut is on the way! _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He didn't know why, but Sheamus had the feeling that someone was watching his every move at Punk's Halloween themed birthday party. It didn't bother him until he started to dance with some of the Divas, for the feeling that the intensified and made him glance around while excusing himself from his current dance partner to get him some punch.

He twitched a bit as the feeling suddenly vanished from him as he took a sip of the fruity flavored punch, idly watching most of the roster dance until someone moved to stand next to him with a smile on their face upon seeing him.

"Hey Sheamus! Enjoying yourself so far tonight?" The person questioning him was none other than the Cenation leader himself, making the red head chuckle slightly as he nodded his head at Cena.

"Evenin' Cena! So far so good, fella!" Sheamus let his lips curl into a smile as he studied the man next to him for a moment: He was in a classic vampire costume, complete with the black tux with the long flowing red cape that was draped across his shoulders. His gaze raked up from his outfit to his face, taking in the thin red line of what appeared to be blood forming a line from John's bottom lip down to his chin, unconsciously making the red head lick at his own lips as if he was about to lick off the mess from the older man's chin and capture those parting lips in a kiss…

_'Woah. Hold on there fella. He's already dating someone else, plus ya know he's straight and would more than likely punch ya in tha face for stealing a kiss from him…'_ The thought made the Irishman avert his gaze from John's lips down to the floor between them as he felt heat rise in his cheeks, not knowing why he felt such attraction towards the Cenation leader. He suspected that it was because of his charming personality and good looks, but something deep inside was telling him that it was something much more than attraction, and he couldn't pinpoint what the feeling was.

He blinked out of his thoughts when John cleared his throat at the silence that hung between the two men, eyes twinkling with amusement and mirth as he saw the faint blush that graced Sheamus's face.

"Come dance with me." The Boston native purred out, not waiting for the Irishman to think of a reply as he threaded their hands together and dragged the ginger out onto the dance floor, the smile on his face growing even wider at the surprise and shock still written on the younger man's face as he started slow dancing with him with him leading into the dance.

"Come on Sheamus. Don't be too surprised. You don't mind dancing with me do you?" He asked, an eyebrow quirking in question at the ginger in his arms.

"Errmmm…No. You are fine, Cena. Ah just…Never expected ya to dance with me of all people." Sheamus said as he finally snapped out of his shock and surprise, wondering why it felt…_right_ to be this close with Cena. The redhead didn't even remember to check around him to see if other people saw them together as he stared into John's clear blue eyes, feeling captivated by how the blue hues glittered and brightly shined with the multitude of colors flashing upon the dance floor.

Somehow the whole world was fading away as Sheamus was once again staring at Cena's plump lips, ignoring the flush on his face at the thoughts he was having right now about the older man as their bodies were suddenly pressed together, suddenly wondering if he could get away with just one kiss while trying to ignore the lust and heat rising up within him at the heat radiating between their bodies. _'How can he be so damn attractive? Why am I feeling all these weird feelings for him for? Does he know what he is doing to me? God, I want to kiss him so badly right now….'_

He felt his heart skip a beat in his chest when he thought he saw something flicker in the Boston man's eyes, as if he was having the same thoughts as him as he slowed down their dancing bodies to gaze directly into the younger man's eyes. Time seemed to slow down right then and there as both men slowly leaned into each other to close the space between them, their lips less than an inch apart now until the moment was shattered when someone tugged on the back of Cena's cape.

"Sorry John! But your girlfriend is wanting to leave now!" It was the Bella twin Nikki whom had interrupted them, causing Sheamus to suddenly pull away from Cena to mutter a few apologies at him while looking away, not noticing the frosty glare the Boston man gave Nikki.

"Thanks for tha dance. Ah'll see ya later, Cena. Good night." Sheamus turned around and left without awaiting for the older man to bid him good night as well, feeling such disappointment and misery pour into his thoughts, not wanting to look back at the couple behind him in fear his heart would feel jealousy from seeing the twin all over the Boston native.

_'Don't know what I was thinking…I'll never be able to find someone like Cena for myself…'_ The thought only made him more upset than he should have been, quickly bidding Punk a happy birthday and a good night as he swiftly left the party, cursing that his hotel was a few blocks away and decided he'd just get drunk in his room when he got back to his room.

While he was walking down the chilly sidewalk that only had a handful of people on it in the first place, his mind kept on replaying the scene between him and Cena and how warm and right it felt to be in his embrace while slowly swaying to the music. And the almost kiss he had with the other; it was one memory that would serve as a piece of dream he could go on tonight to play around with, letting himself imagine all the different possibilities that could have happened between him and the Boston native.

Unbeknownst to the ginger, he was being watched. Chilling blue eyes watched his every move until the owner could forcefully pull the Irishman into the dark alleyway and have their way with him.

Sheamus was enjoying the daydream he was in, one involving him being in a steamy kiss with Cena in the middle of the dance floor when he was suddenly pulled into a pitch black alleyway, the yelp of surprise being muffled by a slightly chilly hand covering his mouth, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness as he found he couldn't get out of the harsh pin he was in against the cold brick wall scrapping up against his back. Struggling was apparently not an option, for his attacker had a clear iron grip on him and didn't seem to be letting go of him anytime soon. For him being a big guy, Sheamus couldn't believe that someone was this strong to immobilize him like this.

The hand covering his mouth made him turn his head slightly up and to the side, another hand grasping at the scarf he wore for the night and tore it off his neck. Sheamus shivered a bit as the cool night breeze brushed against his neck, then let out a scream underneath the hand still covering his mouth as he felt something pierce his neck where his jugular was at, feeling lips attach around the wounds he knew was bleeding and sucked at the blood coming out of him. Minutes that felt like forever past as the Irishman felt weaker. As his attacker kept sucking and licking at his pierced throat, his vision getting blurry as he finally slumped into the attacker and almost didn't catch the words his attacker purred into his ear after he passed out from blood loss. He was gently scooped up into a pair of strong arms, his dreams now filled up with questions and no answers about the five words he last heard before he was swept away into the dreamworld:

"Couldn't resist…._Kissing_ you, Stephen."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_AN: And that's it for Sheamus. LOL Up next: John and what is going on in his world when this happened. ;3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Halloween Kisses

**Author: **YamixYuugiLover

**Pairing: **John CenaxSheamus (slight mentions of John/Nikki and Punk/Jericho)

**Summary: **Halloween is around the corner, and what better way for Sheamus to celebrate it with a certain Boston man messing with his feelings?

**Rating:** T; PG-13 for now; will turn to R; Mature in later chapters!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own WWE, or any of the characters that I play with as shown.

**Warnings: **Mentions of a little violence, and Cenamus fluff. This is in Sheamus' POV btw! :D (Doing this story in Sheamus' POV and the second chapter is in John's POV; will be switching up between them for this story.)

_AN: Hello all! This is the next chapter of Halloween Kisses! The next chapter is being written as we speak, so hopefully it'll be out by this weekend or so! Enjoy! And yes, as a forewarning this is in John's POV from the previous chapter, just to make things interesting. ;3 Also, sorry for the typos if there are any; I always write most of this at 5 in the morning. x.x  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tonight was the night.

He was going to finally take what was rightfully his…By permanently marking his soon to be bonding mate.

Sure, he had slept with many women and was even in a so called relationship with one currently; but none of them made his undead heart come to life, or ignited any kind of loving emotions that he ached to have for over nine centuries now. He was in desperate need of a bonding mate to satisfy his needs and desires, so he tried to be in these relationships that the humans were into to see if he could find that special someone.

He surprisingly found the potential mate in form of not a female, but one of his own gender, to which he wasn't really opposed to at all shockingly. He didn't have much experience in being with other males, but he had seen enough movies and his brother heatedly making out with his boyfriend to know that it wasn't so different from what he was used to now.

The party at Punk's house was the perfect opportunity to finally pursue the one man whom have had his complete attention since he met him; he had watched for any signs of interest the other might have in him for years now, and never found any reason to use his vampiric powers to sense what the younger man was thinking till tonight.

The Boston native was done waiting and guessing now. So as he glared heatedly at each and every Diva that managed to twirl their way into the one he chosen to be bonding mate arms, glad he had fed earlier that day or else he would have shown his irritation and jealousy by ripping the girls apart from his soon to be mate.

The mate in question, who was looking quite gorgeous despite the normal street clothes he wore, had a black button up shirt that snugly fitted over his torso while his dark blue jeans encased his tall, muscled legs with his traditional black boots to complete the look. But what made him completely unique and different from the rest in the room was the color and style of his hair; it was a dark color of red and spiked up, which was the usual style he always had it when he was either in the ring or at a social event.

Cena finally let off the heated glares he was giving others as he discreetly watched the redhead go to the sideline to get something to drink, sauntering his way over to him as he put on his best seductive smile and lightly tapped into his powers to make each thought the Irishman he was zoning in on easy for him to read from here on out.

"Hey Sheamus! Enjoying yourself tonight?" He asked, taking in the chuckle and nod of greeting he had gotten from the redhead as he stood close to the younger man.

"Evenin' Cena! So far so good fella!" The baritone voice mixed with the thick Irish accent was always alluring and addicting to hear; the smile painted on his face afterwards only made John's resolve to make his move tonight more stronger than ever. A sly smile made its way onto his face as he watch the Irishman rake his gaze over his form, still finding it ironic that he chose to dress up as one of his own kind for the evening. His gaze caught the motion of the tip of the younger man's pink tongue slide out to lick at his lips, holding back from pulling Sheamus into a rough kiss right then and there as he stood silent while secretly listening to the thoughts running in the ginger's head right now.

And what he picked up from the ginger made his undead heart skip a beat; Sheamus actually wanted to kiss him! But of course, all the reasons of doubt came into play in the Irishman's mind and had the Cenation leader biting back from assuring the younger man that he'd do the complete opposite of what he was thinking right now, and that pretty soon he wouldn't have the so-called girlfriend to worry about any longer.

After all, just seeing the blush flourish upon the pale face with the trailing thoughts of feeling more than just attraction towards the vampire only confirmed the Boston native that he was indeed his bonding mate. Cena finally cleared his throat to make Sheamus look up at him, his eyes only showing amusement and mirth from their situation as he asked him to dance with him, not waiting a single second longer to thread their fingers together as he lead them both to the dance floor.

The surprise and shock written on the younger man's face made him look at him in curiosity, the smile on his face showing off the dimples that he knew charmed so many others as he wrapped his arms around the Irishman to secure him in his hold as they danced.

"Come on Sheamus. Don't be too surprised. You don't mind dancing with me do you?" The question served to shake off the surprised look his dancing partner still sported several minutes into the dance, chuckling inwardly at the answer he received and was soon gazing into those dark blue eyes that haunted his dreams every night since he first met the Irishman years ago.

Cena saw the longing and desire shine in the ginger's eyes, intently watching his gaze go from his eyes down to his lips once again, making their bodies press together to revel in the heat and desire that rushed through his body. He knew the younger man felt the same thing he was at the moment, the thoughts he caught running through his mind and now wanted nothing more than to answer his questions about him and their situation right now._ 'I'm attractive cause I wanted to make you notice me and fall for me like I have for you. You are feeling those so called 'weird' feelings because you are my bonding mate. I know now what I am doing to you, which is what I've always wanted all along since I've met you. Then kiss me, silly! God knows that we __**both**__ want that right now…'_

It was when their eyes connected again that made John slow their dancing down, knowing that this was the moment both men had been waiting for as they leaned in for a kiss, about to taste the other for the first time until there was an unexpected tug at Cena's cape, making the vampire reel in his anger when Sheamus pulled away from his embrace at Nikki's voice, the moment completely ruined now as the ginger quickly bid him goodnight and promptly left.

The icy death glare he sent the Diva was ignored, and instead of abiding her wishes, he quickly told her it was over between them and watched as the dark haired twin ask him why with tears welling up in her eyes. He didn't offer an answer and just wished her the best of luck with finding a better guy to take care of her and he soon left the party, knowing he'd talk to Punk later on since he knew the Second City Saint was enjoying his own time with a certain Rockstar at the moment.

As soon as the Boston man was outside, he quickly sniffed the air for the familiar scent of his bonding mate and honed in on him, once again using his vampiric powers to sink into the shadows and teleport to a dark alleyway that was about to be passed by the tall redhead. He wasn't going to let Sheamus leave without getting a kiss from him first, and a smirk formed on his face at the images he was seeing in the ginger's thoughts.

_'You want me just as much as I want you…Stephen. I've decided that you'll be getting a different kind of kiss from me tonight. One that…We'll both enjoy when you wake up from it afterwards.'_ John licked at his lips as the unsuspecting ginger came towards the alleyway he was in, giving him the perfect opportunity to grab him and pull him in the darkest part of the alleyway so he couldn't see who he was just yet, shoving the Irishman against a wall and held him there with an iron grip, glad he had more power over him as he contained his struggle from his grip and placed a hand over his mouth, his other hand tearing off the scarf that protected the pale neck his fangs ached to sink into. _'Don't worry, babe. I'll take care of you afterwards…When I have finally marked you as mine.'_

Cena let his fangs grow to their original size as he latched his mouth onto Sheamus' neck, letting his fangs sink into the warm skin and let a needy moan at the sweet tasting blood that assaulted his taste buds in his mouth. He clutched at the still struggling Irishman as he fought not to drown in the addicting blood that his bonding mate had, feasting on his blood until he felt the other grow weak slumping against him. He let out a soft groan as he forced himself to stop feeding, biting on his tongue to let his blood seal the wounds he made on his new bonding mate's neck, purring at how the marks remained on the pale skin; only himself, the Irishman, and other vampires would ever see the mark and know that the man he held in his arms now belong to him and only him.

"Couldn't resist…_Kissing_ you, Stephen." It was murmured into the ginger's ear, gently picking up the passed out Irishman and went back to his hotel room, deciding to get his own luggage and share the room his new mate stayed in to get them both accustomed to their new relationship together.

Cena gazed down at the sleeping ginger and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "When you wake up, we'll solidify our relationship and complete the bond between us as mates…Till then, good night, love." He whispered against the pale skin as he finally got them into Sheamus' hotel room, stripping both down to their boxers and tucked them under the covers of the comfy queen size bed, with the Cenation leader curling close against the redhead. He murmured one last time to the sleeping ginger before he fell asleep soon afterwards, following his ginger in his dreams.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_AN: Up next: Sheamus waking up and dealing with his new situation. :P_


End file.
